


you are the best thing

by MissSugarPlum



Series: you're just a line in a song [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not beta-read, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/pseuds/MissSugarPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Central City knew that Captain Cold was the furthest thing from a nice man. He was cold. He was calculating. He was ruthless. He was unforgiving.</p><p>But Barry saw Len, and he liked to think that the version of Leonard Snart he was intimately familiar with was, at the very least, a kind man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the best thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragdragdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/gifts).



> Short but sweet today - this one's for [dragdragdragon](dragdragdragon.tumblr.com), who prompted "subtle kindnesses".
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit: translated into[Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3866479/10079095#part_content) by the ever-fabulous [Just_Irene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Irene/pseuds/Just_Irene)!**
> 
>  
> 
> (Title from Taylor Swift's Mine, because that girl's music is my jam)

Everyone in Central City knew that Captain Cold was the furthest thing from a nice man. He was cold. He was calculating. He was ruthless. He was unforgiving.

 

But Barry saw Len, the man underneath the parka, behind the cold gun, the man so few ever got to see. And it’s not as if Cold and Len were two completely different people, far from it, but Barry liked to think that the version of Leonard Snart he was intimately familiar with was, at the very least, a kind man.

 

It was the way he always brought Barry coffee in bed, just the way he liked it (piping hot, no cream and three scoops of sugar). It was the way he always kept the fridge and pantry stocked with healthy snacks for Barry, fruits and cheeses and granola bars, because no matter how much Barry insisted it didn’t matter, he always pushed for healthier eating, less junk food. It was the way some form of lunch, be it Barry’s favorite chicken plate from the Mongolian BBQ two blocks away or his favorite pizza from the best place downtown, always found its way to Barry’s lab at the precinct when he couldn’t walk away from what he was doing. It was the way he always held the door open, not just for Barry but for people behind him, no matter how far away they were, and it was the way he always offered the person behind him his own place in line at the coffee shop.

 

It was the way he always gave his pocket change to people on the street, and it was the way he always gave money to charities when the cashier at the grocery store asked. It was the way he donated his old clothes to thrift stores, and it was the way he helped others on the street when they were lost and needed directions.

 

It was the way he always greeted Barry after a long day, warmly and with the kind of smile no one else got to see. It was the way he bought Barry flowers every week, even though they always inevitably died, simply because he knew Barry loved the way they smelled. It was the way he kissed Barry, on the cheek, on his forehead, the back of his hand, his lips, because it was the easiest way to make Barry smile when he was feeling down. And it was the way he said _I love you_ , always so earnest and full of promise, because now that he had that someone in his life, he never wanted to go a day without letting him know just how much he was cherished.

 

Leonard Snart was many many things, and Barry loved all of them, but these perhaps not so subtle kindnesses were the things about him Barry loved most.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com/post/134107644873/coldflash-d-or-e-d).


End file.
